The Thing Jade Loves The Most
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Jade lets Tori leave thinking she doesn't love Tori even though she does, a lot. To confess her love, Jade makes a video for The Slap. Will it be enough to bring Tori back? ... inspired by "Stuff Jade Hates" videos. rated M for a reason people


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters or settings. Danwarp and Nickelodeon do.

Note: I was watching some vids from The Slap and this idea came to me when I got to the "Stuff Jade Hates" section. If you haven't watched them, you should; this chick is not only incredibly sexy-gorgeous and talent, but hilarious lol. Idk if they're on youtube but they're definitely on . so go there! Now! And then read this story. Or read this story first. Whichever you prefer… Hope you enjoy!

Warning: contains f/f sex. If you're too young or don't like it, don't read it; easy as pie.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Jade was sitting in her room, fingering her favorite pair of scissors. She was an island in the middle of a sea of cut-up paper, cardboard, plastic containers- basically whatever she could get her hands on that wouldn't be missed was laying cut to smithereens on the floor around her. For the past few hours she had been thinking about the previous three months- ever since that night at Nozzu, the night she realized she was in love with a girl she had thought she hated- Tori Vega.

She hadn't meant for it to happen, and Jade didn't think Tori did either. Yet somehow, when they had been on stage following their kickass performance in which they had sang "Take A Hint" to two stupid boys after Sikowitz forced them to have a date, Jade found herself reaching for Tori's hand as if she had done it a million times before. As they shared a smile and a bow, a connection made itself known to both of them. At first, Jade had no idea what exactly it was, but as they returned to their "date", neither let go of the other's hand. Their "date" turned into a _date_; Jade found herself opening up to Tori without hesitation. They talked and laughed. They didn't even realize they were the only ones left in the place until Sinjin and Berf came over and told them so. Jade had nearly killed the boys for interrupting, but Tori grabbed her hand again, making Jade's stomach flip. The Latina dragged the raven-haired girl outside and into an alley before the two weirdos could follow. Before Jade knew what was happening, Tori threw her against the wall, pressed her body to Jade's, and captured her lips in one-hell-of-a-searing kiss- one that nearly made Jade's knees give out and heart collapse. Uncontrollably, she closed her eyes in pleasure and responded to the kiss with just as much as Tori was giving. After a few moments, she felt Tori pulling away. She whimpered in protest and grabbed onto Tori's hair, pulling the Latina's face back to her own. Tori moaned and let her hands grip Jade's hips, holding their bottom halves together.

When Tori's hands slowly moved around until they could squeeze Jade's ass, Jade gasped and ripped her lips away from Tori's to gasp from breath. Tori moved downwards to suck on Jade's neck, right being her ear- one of her most pleasurable, sensitive spots. All common sense flew from Jade's brain; the only thing left was Tori- the feel of Tori against her, the softness of her lips nibbling behind and on her ear, the electrocuting sensation of Tori's hands on her ass, the supple amount of hair that was Jade was gripping, and the feeling of the empty holes in Jade's heart filling more with every breath, moan, squeeze, and kiss that Tori gave her. Jade didn't expect it nor want it, but she couldn't bring herself to refuse the feelings Tori was giving her. She wouldn't admit it just yet, but it was the moment Jade realized she was in love with Tori. Everything that happened between them leading up to the point suddenly made sense, and she suddenly had a reason for why she hadn't loved Beck like she thought she had when they were dating. Jade West was in love with Tori Vega. It made all the sense in the world- seemed so obvious- and yet made no sense at all. Jade no longer cared. She pulled Tori's face away from her neck, hissing when she felt the drag of Tori's teeth, and brought their lips back together. Jade's tongue invaded Tori's mouth, wanting to taste every corner of her mouth. Tori's hungrily battled with Jade's until she could force her own tongue into Jade's mouth, giving the space the same treatment. Both girls were now out of breath, panting and hot.

"Tori," she gasped into the other girl's lips, "Come home with me."

Jade expected innocent Tori to refuse but was surprised when the Latina smiled and answered, "Yes. Anything you want."

Jade's heart jolted. She smiled widely, grabbed Tori's hand, and hurriedly pulled her to her car. As quick as she could, Jade started the car and pulled away. Tori teasingly ran her hand gently up and down Jade's arm, thigh, and side, creating goosebumps in her wake. Jade gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white and she was shaking. The need to pull over and ravish Tori then and there nearly overtaking her.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Sikowitz was worriedly staring at his phone, willing it to ring. It was getting rather late, and he'd fully expected to have heard about Jade and Tori by now. He knew it probably was wrong for him to hook the two enemies up for an unknown and uncalled for date. But he was sick of them arguing and fighting all the time- especially when he saw the bond between them. He had always known since the first day Tori showed up that there was something between Jade and her; he had seen it the minute their eyes connected. Ever since, he had done what he could to get them to realize that connection, but had failed. They still thought they hated each other. And now Jade and Tori had probably killed each other- or at least seriously injured, and that was why he hadn't heard from his spies yet. He pictured them waiting in the hospital for word on whether the girls would survive the wounds of their fight.

Just as he was going to call any nearby hospital to see if they had been admitted, his phone finally rang. "Hello?" he nearly shouted into the phone.

"Hey Sikowitz. It's Sinjin."

Sikowitz sighed in relief, "What the cheese took you so long?"

"Oh man! You won't believe- Jade and- there were these two dudes. They sang together! It was so awesome! Then- awh man! They left together Sikowitz!" Sinjin went on excitedly.

"What? Who?" Sikowitz was so confused by the odd boy's rambling.

"Tori and Jade! They left together!"

Sikowitz's eyes widened, "Together as in happily? Like they weren't trying to kill or hurt each other?"

"Beyond that! They were smiling and laughing and holding hands! Operation Jori is a success!"

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

As soon as the car was in her spot in the middle of the driveway (she loved how it would always piss off her parents when they came home and saw there wasn't any room left for them), Jade slammed it into park and threw the door open. She went around to Tori's side and yanked open the door, grabbing Tori's hand once again. Tori stayed silent, in as much of a hurry as Jade was to get inside. Jade had never been more thankful that her parents, who were hardly ever around, were gone for the rest of the week and through the weekend and her brother was with her grandparents until they came back. She knew the space would soon be filled with noises of love-making. The thought alone made her growl. As soon as she managed to get them inside, she was once again surprised when Tori was the first to shove Jade into the closed door and force their lips together.

In between gasps, Jade panted, "You act like I'm the one who has been teasing you since we left."

"I was teasing myself by teasing you," Tori panted back.

Jade chuckled before using her body to force Tori to back up until she fell backwards onto the stairs. Jade fell down on top of her, straddling her slim body, never once breaking the kiss for more than a breath. Tori's hands grasped Jade's hair as Jade's hands began wondering up and down her clothed body. Jade, never being one for patience, wasted no time in sliding her hands under Tori's shirt until she could rub her bra-laden breasts. Tori gasped and arched into Jade's touch. Not wanting to be left behind, Tori grabbed the hem of Jade's shirt, pulling it from her skirt, and lifting it over her head. Jade willingly let her shirt be taken in order to remove Tori of hers. Tori sat up slightly so Jade could easily pull off her shirt. When they were both topless, both took a moment to admire the other's exposed skin. It served to ignite them even more with passion. Jade quickly leaned down to feast from Tori's lips as she ran her fingertips over the flat plain of her stomach. Tori's hands were gliding up and down Jade's back. When she dragged her fingernails gently down Jade's spine, Jade shivered. Briefly, she wondered how Tori could possibly know so many of her pleasure spots when they'd never done this before, but then she gasped as Tori's hands slid under the fabric of her skirt and along the bare skin of her ass.

"Tori," Jade moaned. Suddenly needing more, but not wanting it on the stairs, Jade pulled Tori along with her as she stood and went around the staircase to the basement door. Jade had begged and begged for years for her parents to finish the basement into a bedroom for Jade. Eventually, they had caved. Soon, it became her sanctuary. She had only ever allowed a few people into this room. Beck and Cat being two of them. But even with her boyfriend-at-the-time and best friend, it had seemed like they were invading. Now, she couldn't wait to get Tori down into her space and share it with her.

Tori looked around briefly as Jade pulled her to her bed. She smiled when she decided that, despite the odd decorations and collections, she loved the room because it was so perfectly Jade. When Jade saw this, she smiled in pleasure before throwing Tori down onto her bed. Jade crawled back on top of her, loving how Tori watched her hungrily. She reached behind her own back and unclipped her bra. She tossed it away as Tori took in the sight of her topless form. Tori licked her lips before suddenly sitting up and latching her mouth on to one of Jade's nipples.

"God Tori!" Jade sighed. She grabbed Tori's hair to hold her in place as Tori expertly licked and sucked on her nipple until it was hard and pointed. After a few moments, Tori moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Jade moaned as she pressed her breasts harder into Tori. When Tori was finished, she released it with a pop before reclaiming Jade's lips. As they passionately made out, their hands roamed. Tori would run her hands up and down Jade's back before her sides and then her breasts. She would squeeze them tightly, drawing a groan from Jade every time.

Wanting more, Jade reached behind Tori and undid her bra. Tori let it fall away and cried out when Jade immediately grabbed her breasts. Jade pushed Tori back down onto the bed before running her tongue from Tori's mouth down her jaw and neck until she finally reached Tori's breast. She flicked Tori's nipple with her tongue. It was hard instantly. Jade smirked at the effect she had on Tori before moving to the other one. This one she took between her teeth and gently nibbled it. Tori gasped loudly. While still working on Tori's nipple, her hands moved to open her pants. She worked her hand in until she cupped Tori's soaking wet center.

"Jade!" Tori cried out.

Jade smirked, "So wet already Tori?"

Tori blushed and nodded, "Probably won't last long."

The admission made Jade want nothing more than to see just how long Tori could last. She growled before sitting up and nearly ripping Tori pants and underwear off. When her eyes landed on the glistening wetness, Jade felt a rush go to her own center. Needing to relieve herself of some of the heat, she removed the rest of her own clothing. Now that they were both gloriously naked, eyeing each other hungrily, the heat in the room only increased. Jade threw herself back down on Tori, her mouth latching on to Tori's neck as she impatiently and unceremoniously shoved two fingers inside Tori.

Tori shouted with pleasure, "Yes! Jade! More!"

Jade marked Tori's neck and shoulders as her fingers worked quickly in and out of Tori. Tori was soon a shaking, moaning mess. Jade added another finger then another. Tori was thrusting slightly to meet Jade's fingers, taking them deeper. Finally, Jade stopped finger pumping only to curl her fingers repeatedly upwards, pressing on Tori's clit from the inside. Tori cried and threw her head back. Her nails were digging into Jade's lower back. Jade moved her other hand to start circling Tori's clit. Jade slid her fingers through Tori's wetness and over the hardened nub repeatedly. Tori was now crying out, gasping, and moaning with every outtake of breath. She was shaking and thrusting. Jade knew she was almost there. Jade moved to lick Tori's ear before panting, "Come for me Tori. Scream my name as you come."

With that, Tori's back arched and she screamed, "JADE!"

Jade felt her muscles tremble as they squeezed her fingers. Jade waited for them to relax before she gently removed her hands from inside the Latina. Seeing her hand covered in Tori's liquids, she quickly brought her hand to her mouth and lapped it all up, humming in pleasure at Tori's taste. Just then she noticed Tori staring at her. Arousal written all over her face. Before Jade could move, Tori's thigh was lifted and pressed against Jade's own wet, pulsing center. She moaned and pressed harder against Tori's leg, humping herself shamelessly on it. One of Tori's hands held onto her hip while the other slid between her wet folds and applied the perfect amount of pressure on Jade's clit. Jade cried out, "Yes Tori!"

As Tori's thigh and fingers worked Jade, Jade got closer and closer to oblivion. Never before had she felt so turned on, so close to fly over that orgasmic edge so fast. Tori lifted her head to slowly run her tongue up Jade's throat then she nipped along Jade's jaw. When she finally wrapped her mouth around Jade's earlobe and gnawed it gently, Jade couldn't stop her body from flying over the edge. Jade moaned, "Tori!" as her juices flowed from her. When she was done, Tori, too, licked Jade's juices from her hand then took Jade's lips with her own. As their tongues lazily wrestled, their tastes mixed in a heavenly concoction. They made love over and over until Jade couldn't stand being sweaty and sticky any more. Then she pulled Tori into the shower with her where they made love again. Finally, they collapsed from exhaustion only to wake up to another round of sex. They spent the rest of the day together, alternating between having sex everywhere in the house, eating, and resting.

The next day, they were able to portray a husband and wife perfectly.

They didn't talk about being together- what it meant for either of them. They just fell into a routine of hanging together at school and then, most days, going home together to fuck like bunnies. It had started to wear on both of them. They had had to start staying up later to do their homework; they were eating less and in great shape. The emotions were there; they both knew it. They just pretended not to notice. Until finally earlier that day, Tori had come over for more mind-blowing sex and, as they were laying in Jade's bed together afterward, she blurted, "I love you Jade."

Jade panicked. She pretended to be asleep. Tori sighed, kissed her cheek, and got up. Jade listened as she got dressed and left. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. When she finally moved, it was to grab her scissors and start cutting the scraps she kept in a box for such occasions. Which is where we began. When Jade finally texted Tori, she waited an hour and still the Latina didn't respond. Jade checked The Slap and saw Tori's status read "I love you. Now you have to figure out if you feel the same… Going away for the weekend to think." with a miserable-looking smiley. Jade's stomach flipped with dread. It wasn't that Jade didn't love Tori. She did. A lot. More than anything. She just didn't know if it would be worth it. Jade would only break Tori's heart, and Jade would get hurt in the process too. Jade was no good. Her relationship with Beck with perfect proof. But seeing that Tori had gone away to think, Jade panicked in a completely different way. What if Tori realized Jade wasn't worth it? What if Tori decided it would be better to end things, keep them from going on any longer? At that moment, Jade realized she couldn't live without Tori. Not anymore.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Tori sat in the small hotel room sadly. She knew that Jade had heard her confess how she felt. She knew because Jade's breathing wasn't like it was when she was really asleep. Now Tori was left wishing she could take it back. Things had been good the way it was. Jade probably had only considered this whole thing to be a friends-with-benefits kind of deal- just pointless, constant, amazing sex. Tori felt foolish for thinking Jade could love her too. She sighed sadly. She reached for her laptop, needing a distraction for a while. She opened up the internet and went to The Slap. Her eyes widened when she saw that Jade had posted a new video. Jade hadn't made a video in a while. Tori clicked on it uncontrollably. Her shock only mounted when she saw what the name of the video was. "The Thing Jade Loves the Most". Tori had of course seen Jade's 'hate' and 'love' videos. She liked the 'love' ones especially because she liked knowing what made Jade happy- like actually happy and not just that "happy" she felt when she was hating something. The other two 'love' videos had talked about her love for coffee and bunnies among other things. What could Jade possibly love more than those things? With a shaking hand, she clicked the play button.

_*Beep*_

"Well as most people know, there's not a lot of things I love. Hating is just too much fun. There are a lot of things I hate. But this isn't one of those videos. So I know you must be thinking, 'Well Jade. Is this going to be another video where you talk about what you love?'. And the answer is, NO, you chiz-heads. Can't you tell by the title that this video is not about THINGS I love? It's about what I love most- more than all those other things I love. Scaring my brother, bunnies, scissors, even coffee have nothing on the thing I love the most.

"Now, before I go further, I just want to say that before I realized I love this thing, I actually hated it. A lot. I would go out of my way to hate on it because it was fun. I would watch and laugh as my hate would cause bad things to happen to this person. That's right; I said person. It's no longer an "it". Now, causing this person frustration and chaos used to be what I lived for. I once dumped cold coffee all over the person's head. I pretended to be hurt so this person would get in trouble. I stole this person's blood so that the nurses would have to take more and I could take this person's place as the lead in a play. I did my best to ruin the prom this person set up. It made me happy to make this person upset, and I would laugh at the chaos. And the reason I taunted this person mercilessly is because I hoped that she would cry and leave. Yes, now it's a she. Good for you for paying attention." Jade's taunting face melted into a soft smile, her eyes moving away from the camera slightly and clouding dreamily, before she went on.

"But after a while, I realized that even while I was hating her, I loved her too. She gave me something to look forward to everyday; I knew that despite all my drama-causing bullshit, she'd still be there the next day, smiling and attempting to be my friend. It was like I knew that without her, my life would be boring and meaningless. And then, the unthinkable happened. I stopped hating her completely. I still teased her but it wasn't to hurt her anymore. It was only out of habit. She had finally gotten past the barriers I'd set up just for her. She was my friend and I was hers, even if I wouldn't admit that out loud. My ex made a move on her, and she turned him down out of respect for me. And in return, I couldn't go through with taking her spot at the Platinum Music Awards. I could pretend it was because it was stupid or I wanted to earn my spot and not just have agreed to be the back-up plan. But I realized she actually cared about me, and I actually cared about her. And then about three months ago, love was all I could feel for her and have felt since." Her eyes focused and her camera, making it appear like she was talking right at Tori.

"Tori Vega. If you are watching this, I want you to know that I love you. More than anything. You are all the things I love and more. I know I don't deserve you; you have only ever been nice to and there for me even when I was a total gank. You told me you loved me, and I panicked and let you leave thinking I didn't feel the same way. We were both wrong. I love you. Please, please don't leave me." Jade stared in silence at the camera a moment longer before lifting her remote.

_*Beep*_

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Jade wondered around her house, not really paying attention to anything around her. The video had been up for nearly five hours now, and Tori had not called or texted. She constantly checked her phone just in case as well as the comment area on her video. She had received plenty of messages so far. Mostly from her friends, but Jade couldn't bring herself to answer. She had purposefully let herself look weak on camera and posted it online where everyone and their mother could see it. She wouldn't have done that for anyone but Tori. She would have to be extra hateful and mean to people so they wouldn't think she had gone completely soft. It was only for Tori. Just for Tori. She hoped with everything in her that the Latina would see it soon and come back to her.

Finally, Jade realized she needed to stop pacing. She went back down to her room. Despite noticing how much warmer it felt with Tori in it, she moved through her room as she shed her clothes and went to her bathroom. She turned the water on and got in, not caring that the water was first bitingly freezing and then scaldingly hot. She pressed her palms to the wall, dropped her head, and let the water flow over her back. 'What if I messed up too bad? What if Tori doesn't come back?' Jade kept asking herself. She was so deep in thought that she never heard the movement of someone joining her. Jade jumped and nearly screamed when arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back against a soft, warm body. She would know the feel of that body anywhere now. She instantly melted and sighed, leaning back further into the embrace. "I love you Tori," Jade said softly.

"I know," Tori murmured in her ear, feeling whole once again with Jade's body against hers, "I saw your video. You didn't have to do that." Tori knew how exposed Jade must feel after pouring her heart out where everyone could see it, and she knew how much it meant that Jade had done it.

Jade turned to face her, gently grabbing her face, "Yes I did. I wanted to prove to you just how much I love and need you."

Tori smiled, her eyes filled with more love than she'd ever felt for anyone before, "Well it worked. I'm yours Jade West. For as long as you'll have me."

Jade pressed their lips together before pulling away to bring Tori in for a hug. She moved to whisper in Tori's ear, "How 'bout forever?"

Tori shivered, "Yes. Forever and beyond."


End file.
